Fit for eachother
by Blade Ice
Summary: The male Wii Fit trainer (David) tumbles with his feelings for the female Wii Fir trainer (Wolfie) So when Wolfie get hurt, what will he do? A really small suggestive scene, so rated T for safty. I do not own Wii Fit, or Super Smash Bros, dang it. I wish I did.
_Male Wii Fit trainer ~ David Female Wii Fit trainer ~ Wolfie_

David stretched, aching muscles longing to sit on the couch and sleep. He had been fighting all day, the so called 'Blade Ice' Doing smash run over and over again.

"Yo. You alive?" Wolfe walked up behind him, setting down a glass of water down in front of him. "You look like you died and came back to lifetime in front of your worst nightmare." She said, pale grey eyes _(A/N; Let's give them eyes, okay!?)_ Twinkling with humor.

Wolfie and David have been living together in this apartment on the Smash Complex where some of the fighters lived. They had decided to live in an apartment together because they felt comfortable with someone who understood their motivation and style of fighting. And the fact that the pIssas were so big that they had to share.

"Hey- Anyone in there?" Wolfe questioned, waving a hand in front of David.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry." David snapped back to reality, taking a drink of water form the cup that Wolfie had so generously giving him.

"So- Did you pick up the sandwiches I ordered on the way? I'm starving." She said, stealing a sidelong glance at the brown paper bag David brought home.

"Yeah, but, calm down? It's not like we are going to die...Okay, maybe we will. But you get what I mean." He said, somewhat sarcastic.

Wolfie grabbed the bag, and took out two sandwiches.

"Sweet. Come on, I set the table."

"Oh, untouched kindness, finally!" David said, sarcasm mode turned on.

"That's it! You do dishes!" She retorted, tossing him his sandwich.

As they unwrapped their sandwiches, David noticed something red on Wolfie's shirt.

"Hey. Wolfie? I think you spilled some sauce or something on your shirt. It's all red." He mentioned towards the red stain, which was getting bigger and bigger.

"What? Oh-" She glanced down, and blood smeared into her hand where she touched it.

"Wolfie! What happened? Never mind! Here!" David yelled, grabbing Wolfie by the torso and sprinting out the door.

"Pit! Please get Fox! We need to airlift Wolfie! She's going black!" He shouted.

"I'm on it!" Pit shouted back, flying to the other side of them plaza, where Fox was preparing to take off, on top of his game.

David ran to the Arwing, putting Wolfie into the holding bay.

"Fox, go as fast as you can! Don't do anything wacky, just head to Krystal!" _(A/N, that's a character in Star Fox; she's not in Super Smash)_

"Got it! Star Fox, out!" He said, hopping into the cockpit and taking off in a cloud of dust.

David looked around, seeing Wolfie's blood smeared on the bricks. He then ran his hands over his face, smelling the coppery smell of blood on his hands. He looked at his shirt, which was also stained red, and reeked with that awful smell.

"Hey man. Here. I'll take you to Krystal's." Falco walked up behind him, putting a feathery hand on his drooping shoulder.

"Really? Thanks. I...Really need it." David replied, climbing into the cockpit of the Arwing.

Falco took off, and Dacid felt oddly free. Inside the Arwing, Falco was talking to him.

"I hope Wolfie is okay. Crazy Hand got to carried away and stabbed Wolfie, from what I'm hearing. They said she was okay, but I guess not."

"Yeah." David replied. "I hope she's okay. I mean, we have lots of Fit trainers, but...,"

"Does she mean something to you?" Falco asked, looking at him in the reflection of the rear view mirror.

"Maybe...?" He replied, voice getting higher. "I-I mean, she's nice and all, but..." He trailed off, as Falco swerved, avoiding some wandering tiki buzzes.

"Do you want to be more then friends with her?" Falco asked, getting straight to the point.

"I-uh-we...l" David felt as if a sledgehammer hit him in the chest.

"It's okay, man. I've been there before." Falco said, casting a sympathetic look at him.

"Okay. Maybe I do. But I don't know if she does. I mean, we are just roommates, but, sometimes it feels more then that." He said, just letting the words spill out of his mouth.

"It's okay to fell like that, man. It's just natural."

By then they had arrived at Krystal's place. It was a little stucco house, nothing much, but David could see the blood from Wolfie's wound already on the walkway.

As Falco and David walked into the clean, tidy little house, he could see the blood on the floor, leading upstairs. David started to make for the stairs, be Falco held him back.

"Hey, we should let Krystal do her magic. She works best alone, believe me."

David, looked around, and iddmeadtly stretched, just out of habit.

-(Somewhat longer later)-

David sat beside Wolfie while she slept. She looked so peaceful, a white tube-top covering the bandages that wrapped her torso. Sure, she was fine, but...His mind listed over some of the things that could go wrong. What if she got sick? Watching her die here, without him being able to do anything made him fell like...life would be not worth living.

As he was lost in thought, he became aware of an all-to familiar felling boring into his side. He didn't have to look to confirm it; it was Wolfie staring at him.

"You came." She said, weak from blood loss.

"What do you think? I was not just gonna let these people let you die." He said, unaware of her hand creeping over to his.

"Really. 'Oh, untouched kindness, finally!'" She quoted him, a playful smirk playing across her pale lips. "You soooo owe me the dishes!"

"Fine. I'll do it, only because you're hurt." He said, still unaware of Wolfie's nimble fingers snaking into his fingers.

"Wolfie-What?" He said, FINALLY noticing her fingers intertwined into his. "Oh." He said, a slight smile covering his joy inside.

Wolfie pulled him onto her bed, and the two just laied there, breathing. David could've swore his and Wolfie's breathing patterns were matched.

"Everything's going to be alright. I'll be fine. Although, I need one thing." She said, shifting closer. "You owe me one of these." She said, bulking him into a long, searing kiss.

David was shocked. He didn't expect it to happen so sudden, so soon. But he enjoyed it, he could feel her pouring all her emotion into it. And he did the same.

When they broke apart, they just laid there and stared into eachother, his blue eyes staring into her grey.

"Thank you." Wolfie whispered quietly.

She snuggled into his torso, careful not to jostle her wound, and fell asleep.

David found it relatively easy to fall asleep, both enjoying each others warmth.

 _There. Finally. Done. Please read and review!_


End file.
